


You Redecorated

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Redecorating, Romance, tentoo/rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor decides to make Rose's flat a home





	You Redecorated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another Tumblr dialogue prompt "You've always felt like home to me"

Rose didn’t need to be a mind-reader to know that there was definitely something on the Doctor’s mind.  He had seemed slightly on edge since they moved into Rose’s flat. Always pacing. Extra fidgety. A manic gleam in his eye like she had never seen before.

Rose had moved closer to Westminster just after UNIT had taken over Torchwood so she didn’t have to travel so far while working on the dimension canon.  Not like she was ever home much, the state of her flat proved that. It could be described more like ‘functional’ than anything else with only the bare basics of furniture and nothing in the way of decoration.  It was only meant as a temporary place to live until she got back to the Doctor.

Then life took a turn she never saw coming and now she was sharing the space with him!  True, she spent almost two years with him aboard the TARDIS and even there they were constantly getting into each other’s personal space.  It was always cozy, and it never felt cramped…

Oh, god.  The realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks.  She was so thick! No wonder the Doctor was going barmy!  He was so used to having unlimited living space to practically living in a shoebox!

Now she felt absolutely terrible for leaving him alone all day!  He had smiled at her that morning and said not to worry about him, and that he would be fine on his own.  But now her gut twisted with worry. He had a habit of bolting when things got too intense for him.

But her work day just dragged on and on.  The Brigadier needed a full report on the dimension canon before she could give the go ahead to dismantle it.  Rose knew how thorough Krista could be, and she indeed went over the full report with a fine tooth comb, a process that took hours upon hours.

All Rose wanted to do now was get home, order a pizza, and get a cuddle out of the Doctor - if he was still around that is.

She turned onto her street, and she felt her stomach drop.  She saw boxes stacked up in front of her door and she started to panic.

Was the Doctor leaving her?  Again?!?

She forced herself to breathe as she parked the car.  No he couldn’t be leaving. Since when did he ever pack?  He could just shove everything he owned in his pockets and be on his merry way.

So what in blazes was going on?

She got out of the car and navigated her way through the maze boxes to her front door.  She was just reaching for the door knob when the door flung open, nearly smacking her in the nose.  She stumbled back, but was caught by the wrist before she could tumble down the front steps.

“Woah, there!”  The Doctor shouted righting her back on her feet.  “Blimey, Rose! You’re home early!”

“I’m actually several hours late.”  Rose corrected him with a huff. He tossed the box he had been holding under his arm away with the others before he grabbed her wrist again, gently twisting it so he could look at her watch.

“Ah… I guess I got… a bit absorbed in what I was doing.  Hoped I’d get it done before you got home.”

“Get  _ what _ done?”  Rose glanced at all the boxes again.  The Doctor smiled sheepishly at her.

“Close your eyes.”  he instructed. She rolled her eyes, but at his hopeful expression, she complied.  She felt him step behind her and place his hands on her shoulders and let out a contented sigh as she felt his thumbs start to massage out some of the tension she had been holding onto there.  She knew the layout of her flat well enough that she recognized he was leading her into the lounge. He guided her to what she guessed was the middle of the room.

“Now, open your eyes.”  Rose shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear.  Her eyes blinked open, and she gasped. This couldn’t be her flat!  It was too beautiful! The stark white replaced with shades of blue and gold.

She was now surrounded by comfy looking furniture.  The half-broken plastic horizontal blinds were replaced by luxurious curtains.  A plush rug was under her feet, and she quickly kicked of her shoes to see if it was as soft as it looked.  It was softer. Various knick-knacks were placed on shelves and she instantly fell in love with the abstract geometric shaped sculptures as that was something the Doctor would totally pick out.  There were now framed photos on the mantle of her family, and several of just her and the Doctor.

But the one thing that caught her eye more than anything else was the large painting that was hung on the wall.  It was of a starscape, and metallic paint was used to accentuate some of the larger stars. The stars in the center of the piece were all connected with ornate circular patterns that Rose recognised for what they truly were.  The Doctor’s language. He painted this!

Rose felt suddenly overwhelmed and let herself collapse in one of the comfy sofas.

“You redecorated.” she said simply.  He laughed as he plonked himself down next to her and pulled her into his side.

“You like it?”  He asked, a hopeful sound to his voice.

“No.” Rose actually felt his heart miss a beat under her hand, “I love it.”  The Doctor let out a relieved laugh.

“I just figured that if we’re limited to living here until the TARDIS is grown that I could at least make this a home for us.  The state of this place before, it just didn’t remind me of you at all. You’re so warm and loving, and you’ve always felt like home to me...” he paused and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple, squeezing her tight, “I just wanted our surroundings to reflect that.”

“But carpets?  And curtains? You’re okay with all of this?”  Rose aired the worry growing in the back of her mind.

“Yes.  It’s just like I wrote on that painting over there,” He pointed over to it.

“I was wondering about that.”  She murmured.

“It’s our names.  And... well… English doesn’t have an  _ exact _ translation but the rest of it means ‘our lives and hearts are entwined forevermore’.  My teachers back the academy would be appalled by my grammar as ‘hearts’ in this context always means four all together and I had to use ‘two hearts’ but that always means one person… but that’s how many we now have betwe--” Rose stopped his rambling with a kiss, and he didn’t mind at all.  


End file.
